Forgiveness
by Mansi jain
Summary: Harry's coldness drives Draco away. Their relationship dies and he never tells Harry about their unborn child who never saw the light of the day. Years later, Scorpius and Potter kids anger Draco into revealing everything to Harry. How will Harry win Draco back when the latter is set upon hating the former for the rest of his life. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

_**Title: Forgiveness**_

 _ **Summary: Draco loves Harry with everything he has. In fact he sacrifices his self-respect for Harry who doesn't lift even a finger to prevent Draco's marriage. somehow, Draco becomes pregnant with Harry's baby even though he is a male. Harry doesn't know anything about it. Draco trips down the stairs in shock of being ridiculed by Harry. The baby dies. Years Later, regret, anger and guilt compel them to meet again. Will Draco forgive Harry? Top Harry Bottom Draco. HP/DM. SM/ASP (MA)**_

 _ **Pairings HP/DM, ASP/SM**_

 ** _Chapter – 1_**

 _ **Memories**_

Draco is furious. He is so angry that he wants to destroy everything around him. But his graceful stride has no trace of his fury.

 _How can a man be so shameless?_ He wonders. After all these years, Potter is lying to Scorpius as well as his own kids. He closes the door to his study slowly though he wants to slam it.

What is he supposed to do when his fourteen year old son wants to know why _he_ abandoned _Potter_?

He settles down on his chair and leans back, joining his hands on his lap and stares at the cream walls, reminiscing the questions put in front of him by not only Scorpius but Albus, Lily and James Potter too.

 _Why did you destroy Mr. Potter's life father?_

 _Why did you keep a relationship with him if you did not want to marry him at all, Mr. Malfoy?_

 _Are you so prejudiced towards half-bloods that you would betray him like this?_

What do these kids know about destruction? There are not even nineteen and have led a sheltered life.

 _Did you even love him, Mr. Malfoy?_

What do they possibly know about love? Sleeping with one person and going out with another isn't love. Did he love Potter? He wants to laugh at their faces as well as Potter's.

 _Did you propose him to have a bit of fun before finally tying the knot with someone else?_

 _Was Mr. Potter nothing for you?_

Nothing. They say, nothing. Draco laughs bitterly, his eyes prickling.

 _While you are happily married, dad has divorced mum. Does this delight you?_

What do they know about Draco's so called _happy married life_?

 _Did you cheat Mr. Potter, father?_

Draco's head is spinning from their questions. He was working in his lab, brewing potions for his apothecary when Scorpius arrived and demanded his presence in the sitting room. He was stunned to see him gathered with Potter's children but greeted them courteously.

Honestly, he has no issues with his kids. He just wants Scorpius to keep them away from him. He is neither interested in speaking to Potter, nor his kids, nor his other family members. Except Severus, he is not interested in anyone remotely connected to Potter at all.

Potter is a part of his past, the part that he wants to keep buried. But their questions have brought those memories back, the memories that he had never wanted to relive again.

Draco despises him so bloody much that it's difficult to sit still. It makes him want to shout and scream.

Unbidden, a memory flicks through his mind and he gets lost in it...

 _XXXX_

 _Cut off_

 _XXXX_

 _"I love you too." Harry says softly when he finally places me on the bed. I fall in love with these rare moments when Harry is soft and loving. When he cuddles me and places soft kisses on my head and face and ears._

 _I speak after a while "My father owled me. I have to marry Pansy in five days. Please do something Harry."_

 _"What can I do Draco?" Harry murmurs blankly, his green eyes sad and fixed on me._

 _"You can use your influence Harry. Please. I love you."_

 _"We will see. Go to sleep." Harry replies, closing his eyes and spooning me._

 _"But Harry-" I start but Harry is already snoring._

Draco blinks his eyes and comes back to the present. After all these years, he is still not sure who was the sick one, Harry or he. Draco avoids thinking about his past. But then there are moments like right now when they torment him. After all these years, he still feels used.

Not able to control the urge, he stands up and throws his vase of flowers on the floor. Then he picks up his glass and slams it on the mirror. But nothing works. Nothing is enough to quench the flame of his fury. It's always been there, deep inside his heart. He has done quite a good job hiding it... but now, it seems impossible.

Why can't Potter put his kids on a leash. He hates Potter so much. He wants to hurt Potter. He doesn't think he hates anyone so much, neither the dark lord, nor his parents.

Who gave him the right to tell all this bullshit to Scorpius? His relationship with Scorpius was already so distant.

Draco breathes deeply and tries to calm his racing heartbeats. His looks at his reflection in the broken shards of mirror. His eyes are wide and red-rimmed. His cheeks are red and his face feels hot. He is sweating profusely. All these years he has kept his fury behind bars inside his heart. Why is Potter doing this. It's past. Draco has moved on. Why can't Potter stay away from him?

XXXX

Please review


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Revealed

_**Chapter-2**_

 _ **Truth Revealed**_

Harry is trying to concentrate on his students. It is good that he had not opted to teach at Hogwarts since he couldn't just cancel the class at Hogwarts just because he is not feeling like teaching. That is exactly what is happening right now. He should never have said all that to the kids. He had only wanted to provoke Draco to finally do something...shout at him... rant at him or even beat him to a pulp. Years have passed but Draco has not said anything at all to Harry which in itself is surprising and frustrating.

He is practically vibrating with anxiety.

After clearing his throat, he looks at his twenty five students "Listen. I have to go somewhere very urgently so I am finishing the class early today."

"Yes, Professor Potter." They speak in unison and leave one by one. Harry locks the room he has assigned as his classroom and returns to the sitting room of his manor.

They had gone off after he had told all those lies to them and it has been an hour since then. They have still not returned. Harry paces from one corner of his large sitting room to another, wondering what is taking them so long.

Finally, ten minutes later, he feels the wards vibrate and the door opens. They enter one by one and stand in front of him.

"What happened?" He asks impatiently and it is Albus who answers, his eyes a little angry "Mr. Malfoy didn't answer any of our questions dad." This just increases Harry's anxiety. He turns towards Scorpius who was looking at him with narrowed silver eyes, "He must have said something at least."

Scorpius shakes his head and looks at him suspiciously, "It's almost as if you want him to come here and shout at you. We asked so many questions. He just looked quietly at us and then retreated to his study. I didn't expect him to say anything Mr. Potter. He does not speak to anyone."

"It's all right dad. He hurt you and deserved it." Lily hugs him and he hugs his daughter back quietly. His head is spinning and he knows that Draco won't keep quiet about this. Why had he told all that to them? The reason of his anxiety was very simple. Draco would not take kindly to his lies but why is he not here, shouting at Harry.

"Dad-" James starts and the wards vibrate for the second time. Harry swallows and looks with nervous green eyes towards the door. It is knocked twice and Harry whispers "Enter."

"Master, I have brought Mr. Malfoy inside." Dobby said and he nods "All right."

Then Draco comes in, closing the door behind him. He is dressed immaculately and is looking as handsome as ever. Slowly, Harry's eyes trail from his foot to his robe clad belly and then his sneering face. Over the past fourteen years, Draco has avoided every opportunity of coming across Harry.

But Harry still had glimpses of Draco and yearned for him. He had tried to make a life with Ginny but had failed because he imagined blond hair instead of red and wanted mischievous silver eyes looking at him instead of soft brown. They divorced and Harry took the custody of the kids though Ginny participated equally in raising them.

"Potter." The word is spoken softly. The sneer doesn't falter. Everyone is silent and Harry looks at Draco. His eyes are neither, soft, nor compliant, nor mischievous like they had been all those years ago. They are hard and furious and Harry aches to see them soften again. One look at them and Harry knows that he is going to regret telling anything to kids.

"Yes, Draco." He whispers and turns towards the kids "Please settle in your rooms-"

However Draco cuts him off "No. They will stay here.". He had expected this so he just closes his eyes and takes a long breathe. His eyes are glaring poisonously at Harry. His lips are pinched together.

"But Draco, I think that we need privacy to talk about this." Harry replies, his eyes open and cautious as he looks into Draco's hard ones. The words that slip from Draco's mouth are so shocking that Harry's eyes shoot wide and he stares at the blond.

"I have not arrived so that you can fuck me. I wish to answer their questions and that does not require any privacy." Draco speaks sharply, bluntly and everyone stares at him.

"Draco-" He swallows, staring at him. Draco snaps at him "You have no right to call me by my first name Potter."

"I-" Harry starts and backs off though Draco has not taken even a single step towards him yet.

"How can you be so shameless. You lied to them about fucking everything." Draco speaks in a barely controlled voice and looks into his eyes. Draco's eyes are so hard that Harry flinches.

"I never left you. I didn't betray you. I gave everything up for you, everything. You told them that I abandoned you and broke your filthy heart. Do you even have one?" Draco says. His eyes are blazing. Harry swallows. He knows what Draco is implying.

No-one except Draco and Harry himself know about Harry's secret. It's a surprise that Draco hasn't told anyone till now.

Harry mutters weakly "You just got up and left and got married."

That is when Draco walks towards him. Kids had stayed quiet till now but now Albus speaks up, "I think that we should leave."

Draco turns towards the kids and speaks sharply "Oh no. You asked me a lot of questions and I will answer them."

"Father. Please. I think you need to speak to Mr. Potter. This is not necessary." Scorpius speaks calmly and Draco glares at him "You will stay here and witness everything."

No one speaks for a few minutes after that. Draco simply looks at the gob smacked and nervous kids silently.

"I did not leave him. Father-"Draco stops and Harry sees him close his eyes before opening them again "Father wanted me to marry Pansy. I loved Potter and didn't want to marry anyone else. Father was forcing me and I didn't know what to do. So I sought Potter's help. I remember everything very clearly. I had tried to speak to him all week and he had simply brushed me off every time. The day before I married her, I remember that day very clearly. It was an eye opening day for me. I asked him to help me because I did not want to marry her, because I loved him and he said very bluntly that he would marry Ginevra, that he had never wanted to marry me at all. I was stunned and wanted to talk further but he distracted me by seducing me. That night I tried again. I tried to talk to him because I had to leave the next morning but he seduced me again and then we fell asleep."

Harry can't face his kids any longer. He turns away from them and leans against the wall, looking at the floor instead. His heart is racing. Draco was completely right. He had not even tried to stop Draco. Later, he had regretted it but he had taken Draco for granted and had not even attempted to fight for him. Draco had done everything Harry wanted. He had been everything Harry desired him to be.

"The next morning, I was sleeping in the Room Of Requirement when an owl flew inside with Headmaster's letter. The letter said that the marriage had been postponed by a day and I was naturally elated. I thought that perhaps I would convince him somehow. I was wrong, though. He didn't even speak to me about it. We met in the Room of Requirement again and he fucked me and then we just slept again. I had to leave and get packed so I left the room."

Harry feels a lump in his throat and closes his eyes and pleads Draco silently to stop but Draco continues "I did not sleep that night. I packed and sat on the quidditch ground. It was raining and I thought that perhaps Potter would feel my absence and come. I sat there all night long, wet and cold and waited for him but he never came. I returned home next day and father got me married to Pansy. Potter simply returned to fucking Ginevra Weasley instead of me."

Finally Harry looks up and finds everyone looking at him in shock, everyone sans Draco. Ignoring everyone's disappointed eyes, he looks at the blond "Draco."

Draco ignores him. He stares at the opposite wall, his face blank. Harry wonders what he is reminiscing.

"Draco, it's been such a long time. Please forgive me." Harry murmurs. He is begging. Yes, he is practically begging him.

"No amount of time will heal my wounds." Draco replies. His eyes are so sad now, sad and pained and merlin Harry wants to take him in his arms. But he is not his old naive compliant Draco now. He is hard and his pain and fury have accumulated over the years.

"There is something I need you to know Potter. No one knows about it except Severus."

Draco's eyes are brimming with tears now. Harry is shocked and sweating. Draco doesn't cry. period. No matter what.

"What is it?" Harry asks and Draco takes along and erratic breath, "I don't think you need to know. You won't care anyways. It hadn't mattered at that time and it won't matter. Farewell Potter. I would appreciate it if you keep your distance from me."

With this Draco turns around. Kids are quiet and there eyes are guilty.

"Father, I am coming with you."

"Maybe I should-" Albus mutters and Scorpius glares at him, "Your presence is not required."

Harry stares and a sense of shame creeps inside him. Draco's eyes are boring in his skull. Harry doesn't have strength to look at him. But he does because he needs to know what Draco is hiding.

"Tell me." Harry whispers and Draco shakes his head before leaving.

His kids retreat and Scorpius follows Draco. Albus's eyes are pained and humiliated. Harry keeps on staring at the spot where Draco had stood just a few moments ago until his eyes start burning and his legs start aching.


	3. Chapter 3 Sins Of A Father

_**Chapter-3**_

 _ **Sins of A father**_

Three days have passed since the confrontation. Potter sent him several owls. Draco sent them back. he didn't even open them. Draco has been ignoring Scorpius for the simple reason that the boy wants to know what Draco is hiding.

Draco doesn't want to tell anyone. Pansy knows, though Draco never told her.

Today Scorpius has invited Albus Potter and Draco was worried. He was worried for Albus. The boy was too devoted to his son and Scorpius wasn't.

Draco found it necessary to intervene though he shouldn't. It's not his business.

Sighing, Draco knocked the door twice and it was opened by Scorpius. Albus was sitting on the bed, his hair as messy as his father and his green eyes as bright and innocent as ever. He turned towards his son who was looking cautiously at him.

Draco muttered sternly "Sit."

Scorpius nodded and settled on the couch beside his bed. It infuriated him that Scorpius won't even sit with Albus in his presence.

He leaned against the wall and when Albus stood up "I will be outside-" he spoke "No need, Mr. Potter. Please sit down. I need to talk to both of you." sternly and the boy sat back. Scorpius was looking a bit nervous. Draco looked at him with disappointed eyes "I must say that I am disappointed to have a coward and hypocrite as my son."

Scorpius stared at him. His jaw literally fell open in shock.

"I had waited for you to tell me about Albus. I had waited for you to come out about your relationship with him. But you did neither. You hid it as if he was a dirty little secret." He spoke in a sharp voice, his eyes on Scorpius. Albus cleared his throat before speaking "It's okay, Mr. Malfoy. I agreed to it. He was not ready to come out."

Draco's eyes turned soft without his permission and he turned towards the young boy "Did you tell your father?" and Albus nodded, his eyes avoiding Scorpius's "Yes. Well, I was not ash-" he cut off and cleared his throat again before continuing "I mean I had no problems with accepting him as my boyfriend so I told him."

Draco gave him a soft smile and the boy looked at him with startled green eyes. He turned back to his son with clearly disappointed eyes. Scorpius was looking at his hands. Draco had no pity or sympathy for such people, not even if they were his son.

"I have never interfered in your matters, Scorpius. That does not mean that I will let you manipulate him." He spoke and Albus interrupted him with a mumbled "I am not a child sir."

Draco ignored him, turning his attention to his son again "If you are so ashamed of him, then you must not have a relationship. You must not lead him."

"I am not ashamed of him father. I love him." Scorpius muttered, his eyes on his hands.

"Oh Yes! Love." Draco muttered and could not help laughing loudly at that "I wonder if you know the meaning of this word. Behind closed doors, you keep an intimate relationship with him and you can not even accept the said relationship in front of your own father, leave alone the world. This is not love Scorpius. This is hypocrisy and cowardice. This is your selfishness to satiate your desires without giving Albus what he deserves."

Scorpius finally looked at him with deep guilt in his eyes. Silence ensued for a few minutes and Scorpius turned his eyes towards Albus. Albus's green eyes averted from Scorpius's silver ones and Draco spoke again "If it is about sex, Scorpius, you have enough money and charm to attract the most beautiful and handsome people on this planet. Do not manipulate an innocent boy and destroy his life in the process. I _will not_ let you do this to him."

Draco's voice is hard, unforgiving. His eyes are steeled and his lips pinched together. Both boys were looking at him in utter shock. He shrugged lazily and muttered, his eyes on Albus now "This is the truth and truth is always bitter. If you must experiment with someone, find a person who is interested in experimenting as well or someone who wants a casual relationship. I won't have you make him fall for you and then leave him ruthlessly."

"I was not going to leave him father." Scorpius whispered, his eyes guilty and Draco sighed "You won't have told me about him and I would have gotten you married to someone else. But I am not Lucius and won't commit his mistakes."

"Father-" Scorpius started and Draco lifted a hand "Quiet." Scorpius breathed deeply and Draco turned towards Albus now. He looked at the boy with soft eyes. He knew that Albus loved his son unconditionally. It was just unfortunate that his son was a coward.

"Albus. You are a good boy. It is not my place to say this, but take some time apart from Scorpius. Do not build your life around him." Draco spoke and Scorpius interrupted, his voice alarmed "Father, that's completely unfair. I love him."

Draco's hands clenched and he breathed to control his fury "Scorpius." He said in a sugar coated voice "Do not interrupt me again."

"You are out of line father and I won't leave Albus." Scorpius continued and Draco looked at his son furiously "Can you honestly say that you would have told me about him, had I fixed your marriage with some girl of my choice. Can you honestly say that you would have come out. Think before replying. I will have Blinky bring veritaserum if you lie."

As expected, Scorpius stayed quiet. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. The hope rose and then died in Albus's green eyes when Scorpius looked guiltily at his hands. It was painful to see and Draco sighed "That's what I thought. Love demands sacrifices and Albus sacrificed and compromised for you. But you are a coward. You do not have courage to face anyone. You would rather chose the easy way out and leave Albus in the process."

Albus was looking at him now and Draco turned his eyes to meet the green ones. Draco saw his younger self in Albus and averted his eyes because he was no longer the Draco Malfoy who would bent for Potter's whims and fantasies at the drop of the hat.

After a silence of a few minutes, Albus cleared his throat and spoke softly "Your father is right. We should take some time apart."

Albus turned back to him and their eyes met. Albus said softly "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." and his voice was sad. It was so sad that it reminded him of himself when he had expected Potter to help him out. Draco realized that the lump in his throat would not allow him to say anything. He just nodded and started towards the door when Albus spoke "You still love him, don't you?"

"I hate him. I have never hated anyone more than him." He muttered tonelessly and opened the door.

"You don't. You can't. Neither can I." Said the green eyed boy softly and Draco left the room without another answer. He had fulfilled his responsibility and that was that.

He walked towards his lab to brew potions for his apothecary. Linda had given a list and he had to get to work. He had no time to waste.

He was at some distance when the door opened and Albus spoke "Good bye Mr. Malfoy and thank you."

Draco nodded and turned to look at the boy. Their eyes met once again and he could see the sadness and pain in his eyes. He said nothing though and Albus started walking towards the main exit silently.

Draco sighed and shook his head before resuming his walk. The door opened once again and he heard Scorpius's call him in a very guilty voice "Father. Please listen to me."

"I am busy Scorpius. Pay attention to your studies if you need an internship under a good healer." He spoke sharply and Scorpius tried again "Father please. Talk to me. Father. I am not Harry Potter."

Draco froze and replied very coldly without even turning around "Do not take his name in my presence." On this note, he retreated to his lab. He did not have to bother himself with this any longer. He had done what he had gone for.

XXXX

Harry was having his fifth cup of tea since morning. He had canceled his classes because of the headache he was having. Three days had elapsed and he was nowhere near forgetting what had happened. He had wanted to catch Draco's attention and had lied because he knew that Draco will never take what he had said silently.

Yes, he had caught the blonde's attention but now it seemed that the blonde would never forgive him. There was so much anger inside Draco. How could Harry calm his fury without getting burnt in the process. Over the years he had spent with Ginny and then alone, he had realized that he loved Draco. He had tried to make out with others and no one had seemed to understand him like Draco had.

No one seemed to respect his dreams like Draco had. They thought that he should do something befitting the saviour of British Wizarding world and Harry just wanted to be himself. Only Draco had ever understood this and had encouraged him to chase his dreams.

Even sex was not enough for Harry. After a couple of times, it seemed boring and so he went from one nameless partner to another. But that had been around five years back. Ever since Albus had joined Hogwarts, he had stopped trying to date at all.

He had concentrated on his teaching and had watched Draco from afar. But even watching Draco was not enough. He needed Draco desperately. He needed Draco back but he wondered whether he had already killed the man he had once fallen in love with.

Albus's sudden arrival brought him out of his musings and he placed his cup on the table.

Albus avoided looking at him and made his way towards his room.

Lily And James had gone to meet their own friends for the day And Albus had been off to Scorpius's. They still had a month before their sixth year started and Harry had never seen Albus so upset.

"Albus. " He called and Albus stopped at once, turning to look at him "Yes dad." His kids had avoided him for the last three days and he was too embarrassed to speak to any of them. Albus's dejected face made it impossible for him to stay away, though.

"What happened?" He asked and was truly alarmed when Albus blinked rapidly to stop his tears. His eyes shined though and Harry stood up at once. Albus was at the lower most stair and he walked towards his son. He searched his son's face and then opened his arms. As such, his sons had grown up and did not hug him at all. But he thought that Albus needed it and he was right because Albus ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, what happened? Did Draco hurt you or did Scorpius do anything?" He asked and to his horror and alarm, Albus sobbed on his shoulder.

"Albus. tell me. What is wrong?" Harry asked and continued after a pause "Did Scorpius do something you did not want him to?" Albus shook his head in denial and Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

"Then what?" He asked and Albus whispered in his ear "Scorpius does not love me enough. Mr. Malfoy had a talk with us and he accepted that he would never have come out to his father or anyone, that he would have continued to keep me as his dirty little secret and he would have married the girl his father chose for him."

"Did he say all this?" Harry asked, trying to control himself and Albus continued "Not directly but Mr. Malfoy asked him and he just stayed silent. He does not love me enough to fight for me. I love him so much dad. He is ashamed of our relationship."

It was like a slap on Harry's face. A tight slap that rendered him completely speechless. It was like his past was repeating itself in front of his eyes. He could say nothing to comfort his son. No word escaped his mouth.

Albus pulled away and did not look at him. He wiped his eyes and climbed the stairs, murmuring "Dad. Can I get admitted in Beauxbattens or perhaps you could just get me home tutored. I have been so engrossed in Scorpius that I have not even thought about the career I want to pursue."

Harry nodded and then realized that Albus couldn't see him. So he murmured "Of Course. I will get the permission from the Headmaster. You will just have to go to sit for the NEWTS. What subjects do you want to study for your sixth year?"

"I will tell you by evening dad. I will be in my room, thinking about it, if you need me." Albus said sadly and Harry sighed "Okay. Take some rest."

"I have to make up for the lost time. There is no time to rest." This being said, Albus left, his steps weary and sad and Harry had never felt so rotten in his life.

Without another thought, he closed his eyes and apparated. Malfoy did not live in The Malfoy Manor. He had built a manor for himself and his wife. It was equally beautiful and large and Harry took a deep breath before ringing the bell. It was two minutes after that the door opened and an elf appeared.

"How can Slinky help you sir?" He squeaked and Harry spoke "I am here to meet Draco."

"Please come inside." The elf replied and opened the door wide for Harry.

"Please have a seat Mr. Potter. I will inform Master Draco." The elf squeaked and disappeared. Harry sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace and looked around the sitting room. It was extremely beautiful. Not only the sitting room but the corridors too and the manor was quiet elegant.

It was few minutes after that he heard footsteps. Thinking that it must be Draco, he turned around only to find himself facing Scorpius, a very guilty looking Scorpius.

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat. I want to explain." The boy muttered and Harry obliged. The boy sat across him and looked at the fire before whispering "I am sorry. I do love him. I just do not have courage to fight."

What could Harry say to this really, that he understood or that he had been in his shoes. There was nothing to say so he waited for Scorpius to continue.

The boy spoke sadly "I have hurt him and I am sorry. I will apologise and then we will get back together. I will try to find courage in myself-"

Now Harry had to interrupt so he spoke "He is leaving Hogwarts and has decided to get home tutored. He will come to give exams only."

Scorpius just stared at him in utter shock "But it has just been around half an hour. How can he make such a big decision so quickly?"

Harry shrugged and averted his eyes "He did and he will join Beauxbattens and go to France if I deny his request of being home tutored."

"Mr. Potter. There must be something I can do. How can he just- He can't just finish everything like this." Scorpius was speaking frantically and Harry looked at the boy. He could see that Scorpius loved his son like he had always loved Draco. He just did not love him enough to face the world for him.

Even if he empathized with the young man sitting in front of him, he had to think of his son so he spoke sternly "Mr. Malfoy, approach my son only if he wants you to."

"This is so bloody fucked up. I was just not sure how to come out." Scorpius argued and Harry felt his voice rise "Well, then speak to him when you are ready."

"Like you are doing Mr. Potter. You want me to spend next fifteen years away from him." The boy hissed and Harry stared at him, stunned speechless. Once again he had nothing to say. In a way Scorpius was right but in a way he was wrong as well.

"Look Scorpius. Let Albus build a life that does not revolve around you and try to gather your wits. It is completely up to you if you want to take fifteen years to come out or fifteen days. Refrain from interfering in Draco and my matters." Harry said blankly and then the most unexpected thing happened.

Scorpius stood up, his wand pointed at Harry's chest "Do not hurt my father Mr. Potter. I am not as weak as you think."

"Apparently weak enough to transform a relationship into a dirty little secret." Harry glared at the boy and hissed in a very cold voice.

"It's nothing you did not do. At least I did not indulge in depravity like BDSM against Albus's will. It was apparent that you did. Father was having a nightmare and I heard him mumble and moan and plead you to stop. It didn't seem that he was enjoying himself." Scorpius's voice was as cold as his.

Harry turned white. His hands trembled and he swallowed. Scorpius gazed at him, his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched. It seemed that Scorpius had punched him tightly in his gut.

Unable to listen anymore, Harry stood up, his wand pointed at the boy standing in front him, his temper flaring.

"You have no right to interfere in things you know nothing about."

"Oh really! and you do." Scorpius sneered at him.

"STUPE-"

XXXX


	4. Chapter 4 Fury

_**Chapter-4**_

 _ **Fury**_

Draco was brewing Concealer. The name was easy but the potion was very difficult to brew. He had been the one to invent it. It was meant for under aged Veela. It helped them to conceal their looks at will. That way they did not attract innocent citizens unknowingly and cause trouble for themselves.

He had to drop five hair strands of a two year old veela and then the potion required to be stirred for ten minutes and then kept on stasis.

He was about to drop the first one when he heard a knock on the door. He did not answer it and dropped the strand. The knock repeated.

"Merlin! Who is it?" He snarled and heard a terrified squeak "Slinky is sorry to disturb you Master Draco but Mr. Harry Potter is being at the door and he is being asking for you but then Master Scorpius is being meeting him."

Draco was so shocked that he almost dropped all the strands at once. He took a long breath and dropped another strand and then another and dropped remaining too.

After that he started stirring before replying "I will be there in ten minutes."

"Yes Master Draco." The answer came and Draco started stirring the potion. He could not leave it at this stage. It would be ruined and the ingredients he had used were damn expensive.

Ten minutes later, he covered the cauldron and started out with a scowl on his face. The elf had already left and Draco made his way for the sitting room.

What he saw left him completely speechless.

"It's nothing you did not do. At least I did not indulge in depravity like BDSM against Albus's will. It was apparent that you did. Father was having a nightmare and I heard him mumble and moan and plead you to stop. It didn't seem that he was enjoying himself." Scorpius snarled at Potter and Draco just stared in shock. When had Scorpius witnessed his nightmare?

Potter is white, too pale. His hands are trembling. In a matter of seconds, they had their wands pointed at each other.

"You have no right to interfere in things you know nothing about."

"Oh really! and you do." Scorpius sneered at him and Draco simply stared ins shock.

"STUPE-"

"Expelliarmus." He shouted and their wands flew in his hand. He stalked towards them. He is furious, too furious to think straight. How dare Scorpius? He had no right. No one had a right to speak about his time with Potter.

He glared at his son and sneered coldly" What do you think of yourself Scorpius? Who gave you the right to say anything about it?"

"Father, he –" Scorpius stammered and Draco hissed "Who gave you the impression that he forced himself on me?"

"Well, I assumed." He stammered again and backed off. Draco neared him and shouted "STOP ASSUMING THINGS."

When he realized that he was behaving like a mad man, he closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. All this was so bloody irritating, really. He shouldn't have to waste his time on this. He shouldn't have to deal with Potter again.

He did not have the strength to teach manners to Scorpius. He had work to attend.

"You are a completely manner less, spoilt brat, Scorpius." He whispered dangerously and Scorpius backed off a little. He continued "I do not have any strength left now. You always had problems with me, didn't you? I am taking you to your grandfather's place. Pack your things."

Scorpius turned white very slowly and Draco wondered why? Draco visited the Malfoy Manor sometimes, not to see him but Severus. Merlin only knew how Severus tolerated father at all. Father adored Scorpius.

He always asked Severus to keep father out of the house when he visited and though Scorpius visited him, they never spoke about it.

"You can't send me away." He whispered and Draco spoke calmly "You are getting on my nerves. This is not the way you treat your guests Scorpius."

The said guest was very quiet and this fact did not escape his notice.

"But he hurt you against your wish." Scorpius said and Draco replied "When did I say so?"

"I-" Scorpius started and Draco cut him off "Whatever happened between us happened with my consent. Though I did not like some things, I did not tell him about the fact. Who do you think you are to accuse him of raping me? _How dare you speak about it?_ _Stay away from my past relationship with Potter._ You are no-one to judge us about it. I won't have you poking your nose where it doesn't belong. _You have no right. Stay away from Potter. I don't want you to intervene. He didn't rape me. I gave my express consent. You know nothing about his life or mine. Stay out of it._ "

Draco is shocked to hear possessiveness in his voice. He didn't want to confront his own feelings over this matter. He didn't want to face the fact that he was still so possessive for this man.

Potter's eyes were boring in his skull. He was too quiet, too still. Anyone with half of a mind would read into his words and Potter knows him. He knows everything about Draco.

"I should not have to tell you such things. They are private. I have had enough of your arrogance. I am taking you to father's place today. Go and pack your things."

"Father please. I do not want you to stay in this house alone." He spoke and Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows. Scorpius's eyes were honest and it was also clear that he was not scared at the prospect of living at their place.

"GO. Pack your things." Draco barked nevertheless and Scorpius whispered softly "I am sorry for disappointing you. I will not leave." Nevertheless he left.

Now Draco turned and looked at Potter.

"You love me." Potter murmured, his eyes bright, "You still love me."

"I don't. I hate you."

"You love, after everything I did-"

"You don't really know why I hate you. You don't really know what you did." Draco murmured because Potter didn't.

"I know. I didn't help you get out of that stupid marriage. I-"

"You didn't but that's not really why I still hate you. It's better that you don't know. Don't force me to tell you. Please leave my premises. I hate you. Go away." Draco pressed, his eyes burning.

"Daddy. Daddy." he heard from somewhere behind him and he whirled around.

His eyes searched frantically but there was no one. Draco closed hi eyes and breathed deeply.

"What is it? Who was it?" Potter asked.

"Just leave." Draco muttered, his eyes pained.

XXXX

The urge to reach and wrap Draco in his arms was unbearable. But he knew that it would not go well.

"What are you standing here for Potter? Get out." Draco glowered at him and he had crossed his arms and he was so bloody beautiful. His eyes were honest and so pure and his lips were red and Harry found his feet moving by themselves and before he knew it, he had placed his hand on Draco's neck to pull him into a soft kiss.

For a moment, Draco complied, leaning into the kiss even but that moment passed and he shoved Harry's chest, wiping his mouth and glaring at him. All Harry could do was stare. He had not planned on doing this. He had wanted to take it slow this time. Of course he had gone ahead and ruined everything.

"How dare you Potter?" Draco hissed and shoved his chest again "Dare not touch me again. I bloody despise you and I am never going to let you manipulate me again."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed his again. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth again, managing to whisper this time "I came here for Albus. Now I have had a talk with Scorpius and so I know but Draco, till when will you remain angry with me. Are fifteen years not enough?"

"A lifetime won't be enough. I will never be able to forgive you." Draco hissed, his eyes fierce and full of fury and closed his own eyes regretfully "I will let you dominate me in every aspect Draco. Please just-"

He received another shove in reply this time and he looked up to see Draco's eyes utterly furious "I just told him that you never forced yourself on me. I had wanted - most of it."

"Most- what do you mean by it?" Harry asked, astonished and pale.

Draco looked at him, "Nothing."

The surprise transformed into bitterness, finally leading to fury.

"I don't understand- why didn't you tell me? You should have told me. I would have stopped." Harry asked. He was feeling really numb. What had Draco not liked and why had he not told Harry?

"I don't want to discuss anything. Just leave." Draco spoke out of the blue and Harry demanded "I need to know. Tell me."

Draco looked at him calmly and spoke "I won't talk to you about anything and I won't fall in your trap again, Potter. Just leave. Don't command me."

"I did not- there was no trap. I love you." Harry protested defensively.

"No you don't and never have. You are an asshole and an irritating one at that. Leave otherwise I will have my elves throw you out." Draco glared at him warningly and Harry breathed deeply, murmuring "We need to talk Draco. We have to resolve -"

"There is nothing to resolve. There is same old snarky, bastard of me who was not worth marrying you and there is you, saviour of the wizarding world, Ginevra's husband." Draco spoke blankly and Harry replied, his voice a whisper "I divorced her. You know that."

"That's not the point. Just get out." Draco growled at him and Harry looked at him, startled. His silver eyes are piercing him.

For once Harry feels his temper flare because he has had enough now. It has been more than a decade and now Draco should bloody move on.

"Look, Draco. You can't just go on ignoring me like this." He snarls, taking a step towards him and Draco did not back away. He stalks towards Harry and glares at him "Oh! Yeah. Watch me. Get out or I will have you thrown out Potter. I don't care if you are Harry bloody potter or bloody Minister Of Magic. Don't try to dominate over me. Fuck off and do not show your face to me again. Do not test my patience."

Harry stared at the blonde. Draco's chest was heaving and his cheeks were red with anger. His eyes were wide and angry.

"I am going for now. But, you are not going to get rid of me so easily. I know you love me. You don't even date." Harry muttered smirking and for a moment, Draco's cheeks turned red and not from anger. But that moment passed and Draco glared at him "I am married-"

"To a woman who is dating my ex-wife and is married to you only because she does not want to leave you alone. Have you ever thought that perhaps it is not fair to Pansy at all." Harry mutters, his eyes boring into Draco's annoyed ones and Draco scowled at him.

XXXX

"Not that it is any of your business but the divorce will be concluded in two days and then I will prove you wrong, Potter. You will see that I hate you and will have a new boy toy in my arms every other day and I will ensure that Prophet has all the spicy photographs for their front page." Draco snarled at him and this time Potter stared, his eyes jealous and possessive and _menacing_. This was the man who had dominated Draco when they were at Hogwarts. This was the man who couldn't bear to see anyone else touch Draco. Potter had always been possessive and Draco had always loved this. His green eyes were flaring furiously.

Draco turned around and mumbled "Get out or my elves will throw you out.", feeling something stir in his stomach. He ignored that feeling and continuing climbing the stairs.

He was on the top most stair when he heard the door slam loudly and realized that Potter had left.

He reached Scorpius's room and found it locked from inside. He had snarled and shouted enough for one day so he just knocked the door, whispering sternly "Open the door."

"No." The answer was soft and was meant to soften Draco, though it did nothing at all. He insisted again "Open the door before I have to unlock it myself."

After a few moments, he heard feet approaching the door and it was unlocked.

"Father. I am sorry. Please don't send me away." Scorpius pleaded and Draco crossed his arms, muttering "Have you packed?"

Scorpius nodded and looked at him, his silver eyes which were just like Draco's guilty and sad "I do not want to leave you alone."

"Levitate your bags-" Draco demanded and Scorpius shook his head adamantly "I am not leaving."

"You are leaving for your grandfather's. Not that you have anything to worried about. He loves you more than he has ever loved me." Draco muttered bitterly and wondered if he was jealous of his own son.

"He love-" Scorpius started softy and Draco cut him off "Enough.", thereafter holding Scorpius's right hand with his left one. With his other hand, he accioed the bags and in the next moment he had apparated with a still struggling Scorpius to his godfather and father's house.

XXXX


	5. Chapter 5 Irrational Anger

_**Chapter-5**_

 _ **Irrational Anger**_

Lucius was reading prophet with Severus's feet on his lap. The man was reading a potions book authored by yet another ancient author laid on the sofa. The fire was crackling in the hearth and it was peaceful. At least it was until he heard a loud knock on the door.

Severus removed his feet from Lucius's lap and muttered softly "Please open the door Lucius. My feet are aching. Thank you" Severus had finally retired from potions making and decided to author potions books for various level of students. Lucius had established himself as a healer and had opened his own clinic. He had employed various healers and did not need to stay there the entire day. His life was nice and he had healed mentally and physically within a few years of the dark lord's downfall. Everything was nice except the fact that Draco couldn't tolerate his presence at all. Narcissa had remarried after their divorce, to Remus Lupin, of all people and lived a peaceful life as well. Draco did not speak to her too.

Severus was the only one amongst them he was on speaking terms with and Severus refused to talk to Draco about them, claiming that Draco would come around when he forgave them.

He sighed when the door was knocked for the second time and muttered "Okay."

To say that he was shocked to have an armful of his grandson when he opened the door would be an understatement. He was beyond shocked. He was absolutely speechless. Scorpius was shoved in his arms by his son Draco Malfoy whose eyes were burning with rage.

"Keep him here and tell him that I won't tolerate his interference and insolence" This being said, Draco slammed the door and walked outside the house.

He held Scorpius's shaking body in his arms for a few moments.

A few seconds later, when Severus reached him, he followed Draco outside the house.

Draco was a bit further from the door.

"What is the meaning of this Draco?" He asked, his voice composed. It won't do to preach his son. Draco despised Lucius and Lucius knew that he had to tread carefully if he wanted to get anything out of his son.

Fists balled in rage, Draco snarled "You always punished me when I dishonored the Malfoy name, eh?. Sit straight Draco. Malfoys sit straight. Don't let anyone see you slump on your chair if you don't want to be punished."

Lucius stared at his son, horrified. Draco was mimicking him so perfectly.

"You must dance with all the ladies Draco. They like you and will invest in my business if we keep them happy. No matter how old are they and how tired you are, you have to dance. Comply with me otherwise I shall punish you."

Lucius closed his eyes, unable to take it anymore.

"Why did you curse Lestrange Draco. He was not leering at your mother. He was just looking at her. How dare you insult him like this?"

Lucius remembered each and every instance. He stared at his son. Draco was a sight to behold. He had Lucius's stunning looks and Narcissa's softness. A perfect mix but a damaged child.

"Draco, I am sorry. I have-"

"You said that I will be punished if I dishonor the family. It's Scorpius's turn now father. He raised his wand on a guest today. He is a coward. He tried to hide his relationship with Albus Potter because he does not want to come out. You must punish him as well. It is only fair. Malfoys keep their word."

Lucius stared at Draco and opened his mouth to say something, anything but nothing escaped. Draco has been quiet for past few years. He has avoided Lucius. He refuses to even look at Lucius or his mother. Lucius wondered what happened to force this reaction out of his son.

"Grandpa. Please don't be mad. He is hurt and angry and he won't tell me why." Scorpius had mumbled the words and he whispered back "Hmmm."

"BUT NO. YOU WILL NOT PUNISH HIM BECAUSE HE IS YOUR FAVOURITE PERSON IN THIS WHOLE WORLD, BECAUSE YOU ARE SO PROUD OF HIM. LITTLE SCORPIUS. HIS GRANDFATHER'S CARBON COPY. GOD FORBID THAT YOU SHOULD RAISE A HAND AT HIM. YOU WOULD RATHER CANE ME." Draco shouted and Lucius just stared at him in shock "BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM UNLIKE ME, A DISGRACE TO YOUR NAME."

"I have always loved you Draco. The mark was manipulating me when you were young. I am sorry for being cruel." Lucius tried to calm his racing heart because Draco has never said these things. He had never known that Draco was angry with him for not loving him enough. He had not known the depth of Draco's pain. He had never understood his own son. Draco has always been an enigma to him.

Abruptly, Draco started laughing. It was not a happy laughter though. It was bitter and Draco glared at him "Severus had the mark too, in case you have forgotten, dear father. You hate me for being a homosexual. You forced me to marry Pansy. Well, your grandson is gay as well. Punish him." Draco growled and Lucius held Scorpius tighter.

"PUNISH HIM THE WAY YOU PUNISHED ME FATHER. I DEMAND YOU TO PUNISH HIM." Draco screamed and Lucius murmured "I can't Draco."

Something was wrong. Lucius could see it in Draco's face. His body was trembling. His eyes were wet and he was screaming. Draco never raised his voice, no matter what. He wanted to ask him but knew that Draco won't answer. Draco has always been a self-sufficient person. he had to be, seeing that Lucius and Narcissa were never there for him.

Scorpius finally pulled back. Surprisingly, his voice was fearless and calm "He loves you father. He loves you more than he loves me."

Draco looked at him and Lucius almost staggered back when he saw the black fury in his son's eyes.

"You impudent, insolent brat. Stop interfering in my matters. Don't speak in between." He hissed coldly, his fists balled. He looked menacing and Lucius wondered if he would raise a hand at Scorpius.

Lucius became very still. Perhaps he should have called Severus. He wondered whether Severus had gone deaf in his old age.

"Perhaps. Perhaps I should punish you myself Scorpius, seeing that my father is incapable of punishing anyone except me." Draco whispered dangerously.

Scorpius backed off a bit when Draco stalked towards them and Lucius held his shoulders comfortingly because what was the worst Draco would do?

"Draco calm down. I have always loved you." Lucius tried to be the voice of reason but Draco glared at him "You had an excellent way to express your love then. Let me express my love for Scorpius in the same way. It's only fair."

Lucius froze. He froze and his heart thundered in his chest and it was quite shocking that Scorpius did not move. Scorpius was not scared at all and he wondered why was that.

Draco pointed his wand on Scorpius's chest and started shouting "Cruc-" and it was good that Severus cast "Expelliarmus.", arriving our of nowhere and Draco's wand flew in his husband's hands because Lucius's shock had paralyzed him.

Draco was panting and his eyes were mad and wide with rage and something else that Luicus couldn't define. It seemed pain. he couldn't be sure. He was shocked and numb. Draco hated the unforgivable curses. That he was use Cruciatus to punish his own son. Lucius shivered and a chill crawled up his spine.

Draco was his son. of course he was capable of doing anything but Draco wasn't like him. He was always a very soft hearted child and Lucius wants to know what happened today to lead to this. Scorpius is trembling in his arms.

"It's okay. You are fine." Lucius murmured and the trembling reduced, if only a bit.

XXXX

The scene that greeted him when Severus finally decided to intervene was beyond shocking. Draco was about to cast cruciatus on his own son. A fear paralyzed him when he saw crazed eyes of Draco, a fear that Draco was not himself anymore, that he had no remorse, that he did not feel that crucioing his own son was wrong. Scorpius had turned into Lucius's arms and was crying silently. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and it was painful to see him sobbing. The boy's eyes were sad and lost.

And then he heard a soft and trembling "Severus." and he heaved a sigh of relief because Draco was looking at him with guilt in his eyes. Anger had very suddenly seeped out of his godson and his eyes were fixed on him.

"Lucius. Go inside with Scorpius. I will talk to him." He spoke and Lucius, ever the adamant father argued "He is my son as well. I have a right to stay here."

Severus had to literally close his eyes to keep patience "We have discussed this a million times before. Narcissa and you dug your graves and you will live in them. I will not have my godson turn into an insane man just because you are too adamant to realize what he needs. Go inside and have the elves prepare something for Scorpius please. Cancel your hospital visit today and I will take an off as well."

Without arguing any more, Lucius muttered "All right." and walked back inside with Scorpius.

Severus just stood there, his arms crossed and looked at Draco. He needed to know whether Draco regretted it or not. The silence stretched. Perhaps Draco was waiting for him to speak but Severus simply looked at him silently. He did not have to scold Draco. Draco understood his silence.

Finally, Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and took a long breath before averting his eyes towards the floor.

"I am sorry." He whispered and Severus still remained silent. Draco continued "I know that I shouldn't have done that. My anger got away with me. I am sorry."

"I am not the one who needs an apology. I remember a fourteen year old boy running in my arms and complaining that father crucioed him because he confessed about being gay. Never figured that you would turn out just like your father was." Severus said evenly.

Draco flinched and looked at Severus now, his eyes horrified at the prospect of becoming his father's carbon copy. The blonde mumbled "I would like to talk to him. Can you please tell him that I want him to come out and talk to me."

Severus sighed in relief. This meant that there was still hope for Draco and he nodded, speaking "You do not visit these days. I have missed you."

Draco looked at him for a few moments. Perhaps he was searching for a hint of lie in his face. Severus stayed silent and Draco replied "You could have visited me."

"I will now. I am going to send Scorpius out. I will come later in the evening today, all right?" Severus asked and Draco's eyes lit up a bit but then the wariness returned and Draco looked at him, his eyes insecure. After all these years, Draco still felt that Severus will choose Lucius over him. He had not trusted anyone ever since Harry had broken his heart and Lucius had forced a marriage on him. Severus stayed still when Draco asked "What if father stops you?"

"He can try. I will visit you nevertheless, no matter who stops me." Severus replied honestly because this was in fact the truth. He would never be able to choose anyone else over Draco. Draco had been the first child he had taken as his own. He had practically raised Draco. If he had to spend a lifetime trying to heal Draco, he will.

"I will have your favourite dinner prepared then." Draco's eyes lit with happiness now and a familiar warmth fill Severus's heart "Good." He whispered.

Draco gazed into his eyes and spoke honestly "I am sorry for disappointing you."

"You are forgiven." Severus whispered and Draco continued "I won't do it again."

"Good." Severus replied, his eyes warm and Draco smiled a bit.

"I will send Scorpius out then." Severus spoke.

Sighing once again, he turned around and walked back towards the house. He wondered whether Draco would always live a lonely life, whether he will ever move on from Harry.

Harry was not much different really except for the fact that he was not violent. The green eyed man loved his godson and Severus knew it because Harry ranted to him in each and every meeting about how Draco was unforgiving and how it was not really fair that he was not even given a last chance.

Severus always listened quietly as he heard Draco out. He did not have an answer.

Shaking his head, he opened the door and called "Scorpius. Your father wants to speak to you. Go and talk to him."

"Okay." The answer was whispered softly and the voice trembled a bit and Scorpius ran towards the open door to speak to his father.

Severus sighed and returned to Lucius who was looking quietly outside the window at the sky, his eyes pained.

XXXX

Draco stood, waiting for his son. He was feeling numb. He had tried to crucio his own son. What would be next. Imperious perhaps? What had he become? He had tried to send his son away as if he was just a piece of furniture. Was he insane?

The door burst open and his son came running towards him. This was something he had not expected. He had thought Scorpius will never speak to him again.

He stood at some feet apart from Draco and Draco whispered, his eyes on the floor "I apologise for trying to cast that horrid curse on you."

"It's okay dad." Scorpius replied back in a whisper. Draco saw him walking towards him and froze. He was still frozen when Scorpius's arms wrapped around him. They never indulged in this kind of intimacy. So he remained frozen for a second. This was completely new for him. He was not used to hugging his own son and wasn't this the most saddening thing.

After taking a deep breath, he wrapped his hands around his son and placed his head on Scorpius's.

"I am sorry." He whispered and Scorpius replied back "I am sorry too."

Suddenly Draco did not want to leave Scorpius over here. The anger was gone. The frustration was gone. What remained was a wish for Scorpius to live with him.

"I am sorry I was not there to hold you when you fell down in your childhood. I am sorry for not paying enough attention-" He murmured and Scorpius sighed, cutting him off "No because you cast a cushioning charm so that I do not get hurt."

Draco froze when he heard it because how had Scorpius known that Draco had always been there, looking at him, checking if Scorpius was fine or not.

"I know father. I saw you looking at me from the corner of the room or peaking from outside the door. You were always there." Scorpius murmured.

It warmed him.

"Bring your bags." He murmured and Scorpius pulled back, startled "Why?"

"We are going home." Draco replied and cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable from the shine in Scorpius's eyes. He did not like emotional outbursts. "But you are not to force Albus for anything."

Scorpius nodded and looked at him with love and adoration in his eyes and Draco had to blink his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He should never have tried to curse his son. What had consumed him?

Scorpius nodded and replied "Of course. We need time. He deserves better. You were right. I am sorry."

Draco placed his hand on Scorpius's head and murmured "I am waiting. Bring your bags."

"Okay dad."

This being said, Scorpius was gone and Draco was left alone. He tried to collect himself and removed all the traces of his emotional outburst.

Scorpius returned in a few minutes and they apparated to their manor. He won't have everything but he would have his son and perhaps it was enough for him. He did not need Harry Potter to live. He had been living peacefully before that bloody bastard barged into his life like the git he is.

XXXX

None of them saw Severus Snape smiling serenely from his front door, beyond relieved that Draco had come back to his senses and taken his son back.

With a smile on his face, he closed the door and returned to Lucius who was still skulking.

XXXX


	6. Chapter 6 Albus's decision

_**Chapter-6**_

 _ **Albus's decision**_

Three weeks had passed and Harry had still not found a way to earn Draco's forgiveness. That was not the sole reason of his worry though. A big reason was Albus. The boy had become too quiet. They had meals together and Albus spent a substantial amount of time with him. They went for walks and Albus shared his life with Harry but his son's eyes were not bright. They were lost and the most ironical thing was that Harry had seen the same sadness in Draco's eyes many a time in school after Draco had got married.

Albus had made a new friend, Michael Nott and the owls that they were exchanging and the classes that they were sharing were improving Albus's mood but only marginally. They had bonded over a desire to be home tutored and had started taking classes together. Though Albus had not yet told him about his area of expertise, Harry knew that it was Potions.

Their potions professor had told Harry that Albus was a genius in Potions and could become a very good potions master if he wanted. He had decided to wait for Albus to talk to Harry himself.

Presently he was sitting in his study, wondering how to break the news of his own career change to his students. He had started teaching because people had wanted him to teach. He had even liked it in the beginning but now he was tired and he did not want to teach. He did not know yet what he wished to do but he did not want to continue teaching so he was going to quit and refund fifty percent fees of his students. Yes people will be disappointed but he was tired of doing what others wanted. He had married Ginny because Weasleys wanted him to and look what it had led to.

He sighed for the third time and stared at the ceiling.

A soft knock on his door and a mumbled "dad," brought him out of his stupor and he replied softly "Come in Albus."

His eyes were resigned, as always and Harry couldn't help but feel sad for his son.

"How did James and Lily react to my decision dad?" Albus asked and he replied "They were surprised but okay with it and have decided to spend the remaining holidays in Hogwarts."

Albus nodded and sat down across from him "Are you going to announce today?"

Harry nodded and replied "Yes. The sooner, the better."

After an awkward minute, Albus looked at him and started again "I have decided my profession father."

"What is it that you wish to pursue?" Harry asked, though he already knew Albus's answer.

"I wish to be a potions master and want to complete my apprenticeship under Potions Master Draco Malfoy." Albus spoke nervously and what stunned Harry was the last bit. He wondered why Albus wanted to train under Draco when their were a lot of other potions masters who would agree to take him as their apprentice.

He licked his lips before speaking softly "It is well known that Draco does not take any apprentices. Why don't you ask Severus?"

"Uncle Severus has retired. I do not want to bother him. Beside, I think that Mr. Malfoy won't refuse." Albus spoke and Harry sighed deeply "Okay. Then go ahead. My blessings are with you."

"Er, dad." Albus spoke hesitantly, his eyes embarrassed,"I- well, Scorpius will be there as well so, will you come with me?"

Harry was in a fix now. He couldn't refuse Albus and he did not want to evoke Draco's wrath anymore than he already had. But since he couldn't very well refuse, he nodded "Okay. Let us go. Get ready then."

Albus nodded politely and walked out of his study to get ready for the dreaded meeting with Draco.

XXXX

Half an hour later found him standing in front of Draco's manor once again, this time with Albus beside him, full of anticipation and nervousness.

"Go on. Ring the bell." He said and Albus looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why?"

"He will eat me alive if he sees my face again." Harry grunted and felt a tinge on sadness inside him. He wished Draco would already forgive him but he knew that he was still early.

Albus sighed and rung the bell twice. Two minutes later, the door opened and they found themselves looking at an elf whose ears were bobbing up and down and eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yes. Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter." The elf squeaked and Albus replied kindly "We want to see Potions Master Draco Malfoy. Can you please tell him that I am requesting his presence."

The elf nodded and vanished on spot, leaving the door opened in front of them.

The fate was perhaps playing a cruel joke on Albus because a minute later, they heard Scorpius's voice "Who is it?"

They stayed silent, though and Scorpius walked towards the half-opened door slowly. The shock that Scorpius went through when his eyes fell upon Albus was clear on his face and Harry took few minutes to read Scorpius's feelings for his son.

Their was longing in his eyes and out of the blue Harry asked Albus "Albus when are you inviting Michael Nott for dinner?"

Albus was quiet for the next couple of minutes and Harry knew that his son must be shocked. He was busy trying to read Scorpius though so he did not look at Albus's stunned face.

Scorpius's eyes burned with jealousy and fury and when Albus replied "I have invited him to dinner tonight dad.", it seemed that Scorpius wanted to burn the door he was glaring at.

"What are you doing here Potter? Haven't you already created enough nuisance in my life? Unlike you I am busy and have work to do." Draco had not yet reached them but his angry voice did and Harry sighed deeply and stayed quiet, having decided that Albus will be the one to do the talking.

Finally, when Draco reached them, Scorpius stormed off and Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw a glint of satisfaction in Albus's eyes.

Draco had just opened his mouth to snap at Harry but then his eyes fell upon Albus's nervous face and he closed it.

"Albus, what is this about?" He asked and Harry was annoyed for a moment that Draco was arrogant to just him but that moment passed because he did deserve it.

"Sir, could we talk inside perhaps? I would be obliged if you hear me out." Albus spoke politely and his hands were folded in front of him and Harry felt proud at his son's respectful tone.

"Yes. of course. Come inside then but why is Potter here?" Draco asked and Albus licked his lips before running his hand through his hair "I was nervous because of Scorpius's presence so-"

"Hmmm. I see. You do not need to be worried Albus. I have spoken to him. He will not speak to you unless you wish to." Draco spoke and walked inside, "Come inside."

They walked inside and Harry noticed that Draco had taken to pretending that Harry did not exist at all. They settled on the couches and Harry remained silent. He was here for Albus, not for himself. No matter how much he wanted to grab Draco's waist and kiss him senseless, it would not go well and he would just end up being punched and even if he did not mind being punched, he did not want to ruin his son's chances.

So he stayed quiet and tried to control his raging hormones.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wish to do my Potions apprenticeship under you. I wish to be a potions Master like you." Albus spoke simply and Draco stared at Albus, his eyes startled.

After a few seconds, Draco shook his head and spoke "I do not take apprentices Albus."

"I will give any test you wish. Please make an exception for me. I will work hard. I am requesting. Please." Albus requested and Draco stared again. Harry wondered what was the blonde thinking. If he had expected Albus to be rash and disrespectful like Harry had been to Severus, he was sorely mistaken. Albus was a very soft spoken boy and never raised his voice in front of anyone, leave alone a man he wanted to complete his apprenticeship under.

For the next few minutes, Draco studied his son's face silently and Harry wondered about his thoughts once again.

"Be here tomorrow. Sharp 7 A.M. I will give you a test and if you score E, I will accept your request." Draco spoke curtly and Albus's face lit. Harry was pleased to see a genuine smile on his son's face after weeks of sadness and he was also pleased to know that he would get more opportunities to visit Draco now.

If he kept persisting, Draco would have to forgive him someday, wouldn't he?

Little did he knew, that very soon, his persistence would reveal a well hidden secret and everything would fall apart around him.

XXXX


	7. Chapter 7 Madness

A/N: This will be a difficult chapter. It might trigger memories. I apologize if it does.

 ** _Chapter-7_**

 ** _Madness_**

As it happened, Potter proved to be a bloody persistent bastard. Two weeks had elapsed since then and Draco had not had a moment of peace. Potter would drop Albus and then to take him back. When Draco tried to talk to Albus about this, Albus spread his hands in defeat and refused to interfere.

Draco had a limit as well and his patience was wearing thin. It was getting bloody impossible to even breathe. Everybody thought that it was a bloody joke. They expected him to just forget it and move on. It was only Severus who did not ask him to do it but then the man knew his secret.

Even Scorpius had started requesting him indirectly to consider forgiving Potter.

He was missing Pansy and the woman had stopped visiting the manor long ago. He knew that she felt guilty for not having done anything that day, though she was not at fault. They had never discussed the child or his demise but Draco had seen her wet eyes whenever he had one of his hallucinations. She never asked and he never told her.

The problem was that others did not know anything. They did not know what Draco had gone through. Had it only been him who had been hurt, he would have tried to forgive the bastard and even dated him eventually. But it was not just him who had been effected.

He had tried to conceal his black fury whenever Potter faced him but his emotions had bled through and Potter was suspicious that Draco was hiding something.

To make it worse, he had nightmares daily now and he had to cast a silencing charm since he did not want Scorpius to know about them.

He would have continued to wallow in his own misery had Potter not crossed all the limits of annoyance and stubbornness. What happened next was completely Potter's fault. It had always been the git's fault.

It was only fair that he should have his share of nightmares as well and so did father. Father deserved the torture that he would go through because he was the partial reason of what happened and Draco had warned father to stay away from him.

Well, They wanted to know. Then so be it. Draco would tell them.

As you sow, so shall you reap.

XXXX

It happened on the fifteenth day. Draco had been counting days because not even a day went without nightmares now.

Cygnus was everywhere.

When he was asleep, when he was having food, when he was sleeping, when he was brewing. Cygnus's soft voice caught his attention and he turned around.

 _'Papa.' He hears and tries to close his ears but then the sweet voice calls him again._

 _'Papa' His baby is saying and Draco can hear it clearly even though his ears are closed. His baby boy is sobbing and Draco is forced to look at the child._

 _'Pa-' The baby hiccups 'Papa' and sobs, wiping his tears, as he turns his little blonde head to look at him with sad green eyes. Draco moves forward as if he is a blind man and his baby is his sun and that is when the baby turns completely to face him._

 _There is a knife in his stomach and there is blood all over, so much blood. Merlin! His baby is crying hysterically, his small hand extended towards Draco, mumbling 'Papa, hurts' and Draco is trying to move forward but to no avail. His baby bleeds to death in front of him and Draco can not do anything but kneel on his knees and cry hysterically._

Draco wanted the nightmares to go away. He wanted to forget and live in peace, if not happiness but he could not when bloody Potter was on his doorstep daily begging him give the green eyed bastard a chance.

XXXX

He woke up, his mouth open in a scream and his face streaked with tears. His hand was extended towards a baby who did not even exist.

A little baby with green eyes and blonde head, a baby who would have been dramatic like him and brave like Potter. A baby he wanted so desperately but couldn't have. He would have liked treacle tarts and would have stuck his little nose up on being teased. But their was no baby, only nightmares, endless nightmares that will turn him insane one of these days.

Why couldn't Potter just stay away from him? Had he not done enough damage already? Did he have to torment Draco like this?

He wanted to curl beneath his blanket and never get up again but he had to because life went on. Albus would be here in half an hour and Draco needed to get ready. The boy had an uncanny intuition. He looked at Draco worriedly as if he could read Draco's mind. It was frightening because sometimes Draco wanted to tell everything to him. Draco blamed this on Albus's green eyes. They were so much like his baby that Draco couldn't help but look at them helplessly.

Half an hour later found Draco in the dining room. He was having his tea and was trying to calm his raging heartbeats. The elves had prepared Treacle tart today and he did not want the tarts. Who had they prepared them for?

"Blinky" He shouted and the elf arrived, his ear bobbing up and down.

"Yes Master." He asked and Draco breathed hard, before snapping furiously at him "Why have you prepared treacle tarts?"

"Master Scorpius wanted them prepared for Master Albus."

"Why have you placed them in front of me then?" He glared at him and the elf did not shrink in fear. He had always known that elfs had a sharp intuition and the elf looked at him sympathetically before murmuring "Blinky is very sorry master and Blinky will remove them."

Now Draco was both guilty and sad. He did not like doing this. He would have something but Blinky looked at him with large and sad eyes "It's okay Master. Please be seated. The elves understand."

Draco nodded and breathed hard before settling down on his chair, waiting patiently for his breakfast.

As it happened, his breakfast was interrupted again and it was not his fault this time.

XXXX

"Are your ready Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked and Harry nodded hesitantly. He wondered if they had made a right decision.

"Harry, you must make your mind. Draco won't take it lightly." Severus muttered and Harry looked at the man very suspiciously this time "You know something, don't you? Something that I don't."

"Don't know what you are talking about." Severus muttered and Lucius beat Harry by saying "He won't tell, Mr. Potter. He has not even revealed anything to me."

Two weeks had passed and Harry had tried to earn Draco's forgiveness. He had given gifts to him. He had got on his knees and asked for his forgiveness in front their sons but nothing had worked. Two weeks had made Harry realize that their was something that Draco was hiding from him, something that he had hidden it long and only Severus knew. He had decided to talk to Lucius. As it happened, Lucius had accepted that he had been wrong and wanted Draco to forgive him but Draco wouldn't, not even after fifteen years.

Today they had gathered just outside Harry's house and were about to apparate when Harry had started having second opinions. What if he did not wish to know whatever it was.

"Let's go Mr. Potter. It's already too late. Has your son gone?" Lucius asked and Harry nodded "Yes, five minutes back." before sighing "All right. Lets go."

After another minute they found themselves at Draco's doorstep and Harry was slightly afraid of the consequence of this forced confrontation.

Harry cleared his throat and whispered indecisively, "I think that we shouldn't-"

"No, Harry. We are here now and we are going inside." It was Severus who cut him off and it was Lucius who wrung the bell.

The door opened and Harry's heart almost burst out of his throat. But then a tiny house elf answered and squeaked "How can Belly help you?" The elf looked frightened of something and Harry wondered, though he kept his mouth shut.

"We want to talk to Draco." Harry muttered and the elf shook "It is not the right time-"

"Just let us in. He is my son and we need to talk to him." Lucius spoke sternly and the elf's ears bobbed up and down before she nodded her little head and opened the door soundlessly.

"Who is at the door, Belly?" Harry heard Draco call and the elf squeaked and vanished at the spot. Harry heard footsteps and a question, "Who is it?".

No body answered though. Their was no sound except Draco's footsteps and the closing of the door by Severus.

Two seconds later, Draco appeared in front of them. The first thing Harry noticed was his eyes. They were red rimmed and their were dark circles beneath them.

The second thing Harry noticed was the black fury in Draco's eyes. He noticed the way Draco looked at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead and so would Lucius be. The man staggered back when Draco's eyes landed on him. It was like the moment had frozen in time. No body spoke even a single word. The moment was broken when Severus cleared his throat and that was also the moment when Draco's eyes landed on Severus. They glared darkly at the man as if accusing him of bringing them over here.

Harry simply stood quietly looking into Draco's eyes and waited for Lucius to say something.

"Draco," Lucius spoke and then breathed as if trying to gather courage, his eyes sad "Draco, son, we just want to know why you won't forgive us." His voice shook, thereby betraying his nervousness.

"Son. You lost that right years ago father." Draco snarled, his eyes flashing and continued "Get out before I do something really unforgivable. Get out." Draco's voice was as furious as his eyes.

Finally, Harry broke his silence and spoke very firmly "I am not leaving unless I know the reason of your anger or have your forgiveness."

Once again silence ensued throughout the room and Harry noticed Draco's breathe becoming laboured as he glared angrily at Harry and - and all of a sudden his eyes changed their course, looking at nothing in particular. They seemed to concentrate at a certain place beside him. Draco's face went through various emotions in the next three minutes.

Longing. Fear. Helplessness and agony when his mouth opened in a silent scream and his hands extended towards something only he could see. The ache in his own heart when he encountered Draco's agony was so unbearable that he was struck speechless.

He wanted to embrace Draco but he knew that Draco won't welcome it. He blinked to overcome the sting of tears in his eyes and the next thing Harry knew was that he was being strangled by Draco.

"Drac- Draco, please." He whispered and tried to remove Draco's tightening hands.

He heard urgent footsteps and noticed Scorpius and Albus walking towards them from opposite directions.

As Draco looked into Harry's eyes, Harry realized that Draco would really kill Harry if no one stopped him and Harry would at least like to know what had he done to deserve so many hatred.

"I- Drac- Please." Harry tried to speak but couldn't. Draco was tightening his hold around Harry's throat and Harry tried to remove the man's hands helplessly.

"Draco." He heard a voice and realized that it was Severus's "Draco, it was not completely his fault. Leave him."

"It was completely his fault and I will kill him today, Severus and you shouldn't have brought father with you. He was also a reason. You know he was." Draco spoke furiously, all the while glaring into Harry's eyes and Harry's hands enclosed around Draco's hands which were pressing around his neck and now Harry was losing breathe.

"He just has to torment me. It was not enough that he-"

"Mr. Malfoy, please leave him-"

"Father stop."

"Draco. It's enough. Stop." Lucius said and their combined force was still not enough to deter Draco.

"I asked him to stay away but did he listen to me. NO HE DID NOT. Always tormenting me. I WILL KILL HIM LIKE HE KILLED _HIM._ "

"HE DOES NOT EVEN KNOW DRACO. IT IS COMPELETELY IRRATIONAL. STOP THIS NONSENSE THIS VERY MOMENT." Severus barked and Draco did not stop. Harry was sure that he would die. Draco was looking at him crazed and merciless eyes. With a jerk, Harry realized that something had happened, something that had accumulated so much fury inside Draco and Harry had never felt so guilty in his entire life.

Then, very suddenly Draco stopped and spun around. Harry rubbed his neck and stared. Draco walked silently. It was like looking at a dying man and Harry wanted to know the reason of Draco's agony so very desperately.

"Draco. Where are you going?" Harry asked in a strangled voice and everyone simply stared at Draco in silent confusion.

"Draco." Harry repeated but received no answer.

XXXX

Please review


	8. Chapter 8 Accumulated Pain and fury

A/N: Hello everyone, Before I start this chapter, I would like to apologize to anyone whose long buried or painful memories are triggered. I do not intend to hurt or insult anyone. This is purely a work of fiction and any resemblance to real life in purely unintentional and co-incidental. Also, please remember this chapter was very difficult for me to pen down. Thank you. Please read and review.

 _ **Chapter-8**_

 _ **Accumulated Pain and fury**_

"Papa." Cygnus called him and Draco loosened his hold on Potter's neck. "Papa." Draco spun around and looked at his little baby sitting on the ground, his thumb in his mouth and his green eyes curious. "Papa." He said again and Draco moved towards his child. He wanted to hold him. He just wanted to hold his precious baby only once. Was that too much to ask for?

"Papa." Cygnus was so beautiful, so adorable that Draco wanted to kiss his chubby cheeks and play with him for hours. He just wanted to love his baby, if only once. Did Draco not deserve even this much? Mother had always told him that if Draco did not intend to harm anyone, god would ensure that nobody harms Draco or his babies. Draco had never intended to harm anyone. Then why was god not letting him love Cygnus?

"Cygnus. Papa is coming." Draco whispered unconsciously and walked forward.

"Papa. Come." Cygnus spreads his little arms, wanting to embrace Draco and Draco felt his heart burn with fierce longing.

He was so close to the child, just two steps more and he would reach his baby and finally get to hold him and love him like Cygnus deserved.

"Pa-" Cygnus suddenly hiccupped and started sobbing "Pa-pa. Hurts so much. Papa." And then was blood everywhere. His baby was gone and Draco sat in midst of a pool of blood that only his eyes could see. His arms were still empty and he wanted Cygnus so desperately.

Why had Potter persisted so much? Why was he always so bloody stubborn?

Well, Draco decided, I will tell you, you bastard.

He stood up and came face to face with Potter's pained eyes and in a blur of motion clutched Potter's messy hair, pulling his head back and glaring at him.

"You wanted to know the reason, Potter and father you as well, didn't you." Draco growled and father nodded, his eyes shocked and pained.

"Draco, this is not the right way." Severus spoke soothingly and Albus asked "Should Scorpius and I leave, sir?"

"You might as well know. He was your brother after all." He spoke coldly and looked into Potter's wide and shocked green eyes.

"Draco. What did you mean by brother?" Potter gasped and Draco shoved him away.

"I will not just tell you. I will show you." Draco mocked and he knew that it would be equally painful for him but he wanted to punish himself. Had he been a bit more careful, a bit less of a sentimental fool, his baby would still be alive."

He took out his wand and placed the tip on his forehead and closed his eyes. All the memories that he had tried to bury came to the forefront and Draco cursed Potter for the millionth time.

XXXX

Harry stared soundlessly as a memory pulled out of Draco's wand and Draco cast "Memoria Elongata" A screen appeared and absorbed the string of memories and everyone turned to look.

 _"Oh Merlin! No." Draco whispered in shock and fear, looking at a pregnancy tube. It had turned red and Draco collapsed on his knees, his eyes tearing up. "He needs to know. He needs to- I need to tell him." Draco's voice broke and he shook his head decisively,_ _"What if he asks me to abort. I won't. I will tell him later. What he does not know won't hurt him."_

Harry stared in shock and his own legs collapsed under him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into Albus's warm and worried eyes, much like his own. _Draco had been pregnant._

He heard gasps and turned around. Lucius was sitting on the ground now, staring at the screen speechlessly and Scorpius and Severus were on his either sides. While Scorpius's eyes had gone wide with shock, Severus's eyes were knowing which meant that this was what Severus had been lying about.

Draco sat at furthest couch, looking at Harry. His eyes were murderous and Harry's attention returned to the screen as another memory came.

 _Draco was in the bathroom, looking at his stomach. It showed a little. It had been just a month and Draco stroked his belly affectionately. His lips were turned into a frown though. He wished Harry was with him. He wanted to share this with the man he loved. His eyes watered as he remembered that Harry did not love him like he did and he still had to tell about the child to Harry._

The memory finished again and Harry looked at Draco. The man's eyes were shining and they had so much pain that all Harry wanted was to comfort him but it was obvious that Draco hated him and if what Harry thought had actually happened, Draco would never forgive him.

"Dad. Look." He heard Albus whisper and returned his eyes towards the screen again. What happened in this last memory would be forever engraved in Harry's mind and heart and he would forever blame himself for what Draco went through.

 _Draco's bulge had become prominent now and he looked at it lovingly. He was in in his third month and was waiting for his baby to come. He had finally decided to tell Potter. He had so far tried to hide it from Pansy but the girl had an uncanny intuition and Draco wondered if the glasses of milk on his bedside were left by her. It might be the elves but the proportion of sugar was exactly as per Draco's taste._

 _He cast glamours on his belly to make it invisible and walked out. Pansy was sitting on the bed. She spoke softly "All fine?"_

 _"Yes." Draco murmured, not knowing why Pansy was looking so worried._

 _"Where are you going Draco?" She asked and Draco murmured "Just for a walk."_

 _Now she had a knowing look in her eyes "Shall I come with you. It has been weeks since we spent time together."_

 _Draco shook his head though because there was no need to worry. He would go and tell Potter and then return. "I will be back in half an hour. After that we will play something. Okay?" He knew that his voice was soft but she was her best friend and they knew that they would never have that kind of marriage. The marriage had in no way ruined their friendship. Draco loved the girl with all his heart, just not as a lover._

 _His eyes shined as he looked at his sweetest friend._

 _Bloody hormones. He thought and wiped his eyes before walking out of the room slowly. As expected, Potter was climbing the stairs towards the library, the Weasley chit with him. Draco felt jealousy course throughout his body and climbed behind him slowly._

Harry knew what happened next and his hands shook and his eyes watered and his throat pained. He had never known that Draco had been pregnant. Merlin! In third month.

 _Draco climbed the last stair and called "Potter, can we talk?"_

 _Potter turned around and whispered something in the girl's ear. Weasley simply nodded and walked ahead._

 _"What do you want Malfoy?" His voice was venomous and Draco's heart clenched in pain. This man was his child's other parent. Draco had never wanted Harry to despise him. He could barely contain his pain when Harry glared at him furiously. He loved Harry so much. He had given everything he had to the man and still it had not been enough._

 _"We need to talk. there is something you need to know. Can I-" Draco begged and Potter glared at him. His eyes were so furious that Draco almost stumbled._

 _"there is absolutely nothing that you have to say that is important for me. Just fuck off Malfoy, from my life and do not show your face to me ever again. I am getting married to Ginny, the coming Sunday." Potter snarled and stomped back towards the library._

Oh no no no no no no no. Harry knew what had happened next and he had not paid attention because he had been so angry and jealous at that time. He had not wanted Draco to marry Pansy. He had been selfish and a bloody coward for not having stopped his Draco from leaving that night and then on the bloody stairs.

"NO." He screamed.

 _Draco panted and staggered back, having completely forgotten that he was on the edge of the first stair and his feet slipped. He fell and he screamed but no one came to his aid. When he reached the last stair, he found himself in pain and his trousers were covered in blood._

 _His baby's blood. Cygnus. "NO NO. He can not have died." His body pained like hell and at a little distance he saw a small boy with vivid green eyes and blonde hair look at him before turning his tear streaked face around and disappearing._

 _It was too much for him to bear and he lost unconsciousness._

Harry's throat was hoarse from screaming now and Draco's face was covered with tears. He was biting his lips to prevent his hysterical sobs.

Both Scorpius and Albus were crying. Albus was hugging Harry and Scorpius was trying to soothe his father.

Lucius was completely another story. there was not even a single tear on his face though Severus's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Lucius, wait." Severus said when Lucius stood up, his shoulders slumped and Lucius shook his head "Tell me what happened next."

Severus spoke in a pained voice "I was fortunately strolling in the corridor and saw Draco lying, his trousers drenched in blood and took him in the infirmary. I healed him myself and the unborn child had of course not survived the fall. I vowed not to tell anyone when Draco woke up. We have not discussed this since then because Draco has refused to."

Lucius simply nodded and whispered "Thank you for everything.", his eyes on the floor before he walked towards the door. Harry couldn't speak yet. He had not yet digested that his unborn child had died. The worst thing was that he had been the cause of Draco's shock and eventual fall. He had arrived here for Draco's forgiveness. How will _he_ ever forgive himself now?

Lucius left and Severus left shortly after kissing Draco's head. Draco kept his eyes averted from his godfather and Severus just sighed before whispering "See me when you wish to."

Draco did not reply and Severus apparted right on the spot after Lucius, not even sparing a glance at Harry.

"Dad." Albus was speaking and he looked as the memories returned to their owner. He wondered how Draco had lived with so much pain for the last seventeen years.

"Dad." Albus's voice was alarmed now as he whispered "We need to go."

Harry simply blinked. In his memory, Harry had seen Draco imagining a little boy leaving. Perhaps he was the image that Draco had chased after. The child had green eyes like Albus and he stared into his son's eyes.

"We need to leave. You are in no position to talk." Albus requested him, holding his hand and pulling him up. His son's face was streaked with tears at the prospect that he had lost a brother.

"Don't be late tomorrow Mr. Potter." Harry heard and blinked before gazing into Draco's murderous eyes.

"Draco." He spoke in a strangled voice.

"Don't." Draco snarled and Scorpius could barely stop Draco from pouncing on Harry. "Get out otherwise I will kill you. I despise you Potter. I will never forgive you and as you requested, will not show my face to you ever again. GET OUT. OUT. OUT. YOU ARE A BLOODY MURDEROR. YOU KILLED MY CHILD. MY BABY. MY CYG- CYGNUS." Draco's voice reduced to a whisper now "My little baby."

"I didn't. Please. I did - did not know. I- Draco. I did not kill him. Please." Harry begged desperately, tears falling down his cheeks and Draco struggled in Scorpius's hold ignoring his mumble "Father please calm down."

"I hate you so much that I want to kill you Potter. As you have witnessed, I am mad and you are the reason of this madness. If you do not keep away from me, this madness will be the reason of both of ours demise because first I will kill you and then myself." Draco's voice was deadly and Harry knew that he meant every word.

Harry had turned Draco into this- this-

Harry's heart clenched and he couldn't finish the thought. Gone was his soft hearted and calm Draco and just like that Harry decided that there was no point in tormenting Draco any more. Draco would never forgive Harry for this and would never move on. Merlin knew that Harry wouldn't be able to live normally now.

"We need to go." Albus insisted desperately and Harry nodded. "Come on dad."

Harry glanced at Draco for a last time and Draco looked crazy as he tried to get out of Scorpius's hold, his teeth bared in a snarl and his eyes deadly.

He had done this. Harry was responsible for this and he would never be forgiven. All the hopes were lost now.

The last thing Harry saw was Draco trying to bite Scorpius's hand to follow Harry and felt something die inside his heart. He had not just killed his child. He had killed his Draco as well, on that cursed day.

XXXX

Things will eventually improve. The darkest hour is just before the dawn. Please calm down. I will try to update soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Old Secrets

_**Chapter-9**_

 _ **Old Secrets**_

Miles away in France, Ronald Weasley and his wife Hermione were sitting with Ginny and her girl friend Pansy Parkinson. There had been a time when the fact that Ginny was interested in Parkinson had shook Ron to his core. The fact that both women had not divorced their husbands was lost on him. Sometimes, he felt that they were hiding something from him and they included his wife as well. Ginny seemed as clueless as Ron. The only difference was that she had caught very early on the fact that something was being hid from her and had been trying to compel Parkinson to spill.

Harry.

His best friend. Hermione had convinced Ron to leave Harry behind and settle down in France. He had asked the reason and had been told that Harry had insulted her in some way. Their had been no reason of questioning her honesty at that time. He had had blind faith on her.

But now.

But now when she sat beside him, fidgeting, as Pansy and Ginny shouted at each other back and forth, he wondered if he should have.

"You. All of you are bloody selfish bastards. You expect me to abandon my best friend just like you abandoned yours." Parkinson hissed, glaring at Ginny.

Ginny froze and Ron felt a lump in his throat. That had not been the first time he had abandoned his best friend. He looked at Hermione for some kind of reassurance but she was turning pale, as if she knew that something was going to happen.

"YOU HAVE FORCED ME STAY HERE FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS NOW. EXCUSES. A NEW EXCUSE EVERY DAY. YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO MEET HIM. HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND HE NEEDS SOMEONE WHO CARES FOR HIM." Parkinson screamed.

"Well, I did not tie your hands to our bed post, did I?" Ginny whispered, his eyes wide.

"SHUT UP GINNY. BE SIRIOUS FOR ONCE. AFTER ALL IT WAS YOUR BLOODY HUSBAND WHO LED TO ALL THIS. ALL THIS BLOODY MESS." Parkinson shouted and Hermione sobbed.

Ron jumped when he heard Hermione whimper and tried to touch her. The woman curled upon herself and shook her head, her hair looking even more dishevelled then they usually did.

"What is going on?" Ron finally stood up and crossed his hands, glaring at Parkinson. He had had enough. What were they bloody hiding from him?

"Finally caught on Weasley." Parkinson practically growled at him and her stance suggested that she wanted to tear him apart. "You were his best friend. You must have been there to wring some sense into him. But you were bloody busy fawning over Granger. You forgot that he had no family who would support him or make him feel secure or admonish him for hurting someone like this."

Ron stared at the woman for a few seconds and he was about to ask but Ginny beat him to it "What the hell are you talking about?"

Parkinson turned towards Ginny again. She was not looking at her angrily this time. No she had pity in her eyes "I pity all of you, really. What I am going to tell you is going to shatter you and I wish it does, especially you Granger."

Ron jumped when Hermione sobbed again and covered her face with her hands.

"You willingly lost what Draco has been lamenting over for the past seventeen years." She hissed, her eyes looking at his wife despicably and finally he asked "What's the mat-"

"IT WAS JUST LIKE AN ABORTION. IT'S NOT LIKE THE CHILD WAS BORN. HE WAS JUST THREE MONTHS GONE. HOW DOES IT MATTER WHEN THE CHILD WAS NOT EVEN BORN. IT- IT WAS NOT A MURDER." It was Hermione who had screamed these words, her eyes tortured with guilt and her voice trembling.

He had wanted to talk to Parkinson but found himself turning towards Hermione "Are you insane Hermione? What are you saying? Abortion is not a small thing and must be avoided if it can be. One should take care before such a situation arises if they do not want children."

"OF COURSE IT WOULD BE NOTHING FOR YOU GRANGER. AFTER ALL YOU DID ABORT YOUR CHILD AND THAT TOO WITHOUT TELLING RONALD ABOUT IT. WHY WOULD IT MATTER THAT DRACO LOST HIS CHILD SO BRUTALLY WHEN THE PRIMARY REASON WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND HARRY POTTER." When Parkinson stopped, her voice was hoarse, but she continued, nevertheless "WHY WOULD IT MATTER THAT DRACO FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND LAY IN THE POOL OF HIS CHILD'S BLOOD UNTILL SEVERUS CAME AROUND. WHY WOULD IT MATTER THAT DRACO HAS BEEN TORTURING HIMSELF WITH THE HALLUCINATIONS OF HIS LOST CHILD EVEN NOW. WHY WOULD IT MATTER BECAUSE ACCORDING TO YOU HE IS SCUM, HE IS A DEATH EATER'S CHILD. I DESPISE ALL OF YOU FOR COMPELLING ME TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND IN THE HOUR OF HIS NEED."

Silence. The silence was deafening. Ron's head was spinning and he staggered and stumbled back on the sofa.

"Ron, I am sorry. I -" Hermione begged and tried to touch his arm. Ron had still not digested the fact that she had been expecting when they had been in school and that she had aborted the child without even telling him about the pregnancy.

He flinched away from her and whispered "Do not touch me." because it meant that Hermione had always lied to him. She had lied to him about the fact that Harry had insulted her. This meant that she had been running away from her past.

This meant that he must have wrung some sense in his friend's mind. Apparently, he must have thought that Ron and his family won't accept Malfoy and this also meant that Malfoy had lost a child by falling down the stairs when he had been in his third month. And when Ron's eyes were prickling just from the thought that Hermione had aborted their child, Malfoy must have been torturing himself.

He looked at Ginny and realized that she was sitting on the sofa as well, her eyes staring at Parkinson in shock.

"That day- when- he asked me not to worry and to wait for him in the library. I - I could have stopped it. I should have told him that I was a les bian. Mer- Melrin, I-" Abruptly Ginny covered her mouth as if she was going to vomit and ran towards the restroom, tears falling from her eyes."

"My elf informed me that Draco has told everything to Potter and I can imagine what Potter must be going through Weasley. Your wife is hopeless but I would like to think that there is some hope in you atleast. You have been many things but cruel is not one of them." She was not angry anymore, just resigned "I must return to Draco. I know that Ginny is going to rant-"

"I can be reasonable Pansy. I had just wanted to know this secret. I am not going to rant. I am not a child and I trust you. I am coming with you Ron. We are returning to mother's." Ginny spoke and after glowering at Parkinson for a few minutes stomped angrily towards her room. Parkinson glowered right back, her eyes furious and disappeared on the spot.

Ron was left alone with her sobbing wife. There was nothing left to say.

"Are you going to leave me Ron? Should I-" She choked out and breathed before continuing "- expect divorce papers?"

Ron whispered before he could stop the words "I wish I could but I can't. I love you too much. Perhaps I was too traditional for you Hermione. You should have told me. I would have married you and-"

"I had wanted to study."

"I never stopped you from pursuing your education Hermione and you know that I would have fought with everyone for you."

"I did not have time for a child and nor did you."

"Then you should have taken care that we did not have sex at all before marriage or atleast used some spells or you should have taken pills."

"I did not want to take pills." She pleaded weekly and he protested "That's not even the point. It had been my child as well. You should have told me. You ran away instead of telling me about Harry. I- I can't do this. I am packing my things now." He spoke and walked towards the stairs, his mind solely on his best friend.

"Why are you going?"

"To do what I should have done fifteen years ago. To slap him and tell him that I had always loved him and will always do. He is my brother and I will tell him the truth Hermione. What I want to know is how did you know about Malfoy's pregnancy." He asked, his eyes on Hermione.

"I had a suspicion that they were together and then I saw the change in his body and habits and guessed the rest."

Ron stared at her for a few minutes. She had known and had not helped the boy. Why had she been so cruel? Had she thought that he would ridicule and tease Malfoy for expecting his best friend's baby? He had thought that she would never support Ron's wrong decisions. Had he ever known her at all?

"I am really sorry." She whispered looking into his eyes, having realized what he was thinking.

"Pity it won't change anything." He whispered sadly and turned around to retreat towards his room.

XXXX

Please review. Pretty please


End file.
